Love at First Sight
by AoiFLAME
Summary: What happens when Gray Fullbuster meets Lucy Dreyar, Laxus's younger sister, and they find out they are in the same class! Is it love at first sight? GraLu and various others. Unfinished
1. Chapter 1

**Love at First Sight**

**Chapter 1: When we met **

**Laxus P.O.V**

Ever since my parents died in a car accident I have been living on my own. On the other hand my sister, Lucy, started living at my Aunt Layla and Uncle Jude's house. Now she decided she would come live with me.

Ding Dong

I went to the door and opened it...Then slammed it shut.

"Hey Laxus don't be so cold hearted!"a man's voice and repeted bannging was heard from the other side. I opened the door again and sighed.

"What do you want Gray, Loki?" I asked an orange haired boy standing with his black haired companion. By the looks of it they came straight from school.

"Don't ask me. This idiot cousin of mine dragged me here." Gray said

"Can we at least come in first!" Loki whinned

"Fine." I said while propping the door open with my foot.

After we were all seated on the couch I looked at them and said in an annoyed tone " So what do you want?"

"I heard you sister is coming today and I wanted to see if she's pretty." Loki said

"Get out."

Loki then started having a mini fit on the couch.

"If that's what you're here for then I'm leaving." Gray announced

**Gray's P.O.V**

When I opened the door I saw a pretty blond haired girl.

"Who are you?" She asked

"Gray Fullbuster. You must be Laxus's sister." I responded

"Yeah, my name is Lucy Dreyar. Nice to meet you"

"Hey Gray who are you talking too?" Loki shouted from the other room

"Laxus's sis-"

Before I finished Loki was already there pushing up his glasses saying "Hello beautiful." while a sparkly aura surrounded him.

I kicked him in the stomach sending him toppling down. "Sorry about my idiotic cousin, he is a playboy you shouldn't talk to him."

"You're cousins with him?" She said raising her eyebrows

"Sadly."

We walked into the room Laxus was in after I threw Loki outside.

"Hey Laxus-chan."Lucy greated

I started cracking up

"HEY! I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" Laxus yelled

"My dearest apologies Laxus-sama"Then she started laughing. So did I.

"I'll leave you twoalone. I have to go, Bickslow said something about urgent business. Gray you can give her a tour or something." Laxus said shutting the door.

"Give me a tour? Have you been here that often?"

"Yeah, Loki drags me here often...maybe four times a week. We live together."

"You cousin must have a sad life." She said

"He does." I replied

Shortly after we toured the house and she unpacked Laxus returned. We were currently sitting on the couch chatting.

"So what was the urgent business" I asked

"Something about Ever's relationship with Elfman."Laxus said sighing

"Do you want to stay for dinner Gray?"

"Hey don't just suddenly invite people over for dinner!" Laxus said

"So he can't?" Lucy said looking at Laxus with puppy eyes

"Fine he can." Laxus gave in

"Me and Gray were just talking about his friends. Natsu-san seems like a baka."

"Believe me he is stupider than one." Laxus mumbled.

After dinner it started pouring and soon after that it started to thunder.

"I guess you can't go home like this. Why don't you stay the night. You have your school stuff here after all." Lucy said

"Dinner, then staying the night! Lucy you seem really fond of Gray, did you guys start dating while I was gone?" Laxus teased

Lucy turned as red as Erza's hair.

"Payback for calling me Laxus-chan" Then he smirked and ruffled her hair.

"I need to call home or Ultear will get mad."

"Who's Ultear?" Lucy asked

"My older sister I replied she's the same age as Laxus, I also have an older brother, Lyon, his is a year older than us." I replied

"Ultear gets very scary when she is mad." Laxus said

"And Erza too." Gray added

"So does Mira."

They started naming off everyone one by one.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

As I lay in bed I couldn't stop thinking of Gray. I'm not sure if you can fall in love this fast. He is funny, smart,n and handso-. No! Lucy what are you thinking! There is no way you can fall in love with someone that fast.

**The Next Morning **

We ate breakfast and then we were out the door.

I was happily chatting with Gray. Soon we reached the school.

"So who do you have first?"Gray asked

"Um Cilve-sensei I think."

"I have him too, Lets go together."

"Sure I responded."

"See you later Laxus-chan!" I said to my older brother

"Yeah _Laxus-chan._" Gray said

Laxus groaned "Don't start Gray."

~to be continued~

**Loki: What happened to me after I got thrown out?**

**Me: Why would I care this is a GraLu fanfic after all.**

**Loki: Lucy should end up with me. I'm obviously hotter than Gray.**

**Gray: Loki face the facts I'm far much better.**

**-Starts arguing-**

**Me: -calls Erza- Gray and Loki are fighting.**

**Erza: DO I HEAR FIGHTING?**

**Gray and Loki: No sir.**

**Erza: Good.**

Read my other fanfics!

**Unexpected Love Story**- Sting/Lucy

**Broken**- Sting/Lucy + Rouge/Levy

See you soon

~Aoi-san


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

**Love at First Sight**

Thank you for all those who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story!

First years: Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Lisanna, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Loki

Second years: Erza, Jellal, Fried, Mira, Lyon

Third years: Laxus, Ultear,

Here is the new chapter.

**Chapter 2: First Day**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Gray and I were walking down the hall when a loud voice was heard calling Gray's name.

"GRAY! YOU BASTARD COME BACK HERE WE DIDN'T FINISH OUR FIGHT!"

"I'm not in the mood flame brain." Gray answered

"Who's that? Your girlfriend?" The dude with pink hair said

"Hi I'm Lucy." I responded

"I'm Natsu."

"Oh, so you're Natsu, Gray told me about you."

"Gray finally admitted that I'm better than him. Didn't he." Natsu boasted

"No I told you what an idiot you were. Come on Lucy lets go." Gray said grabbing my hand and dragging me through the halls.

My face turned red.

"Why is your face all red?" Gray asked

I panicked for a second and said "It's n-nothing"

We walked into the classroom and everybody looked at me. I looked around and I saw pink. Somehow Natsu got here before us. Gray took his seat.

"Brats listen up, this is the new student Lucy Heartfilia treat her nicely." The man I guessed was Clive-sensei announced.

"You can sit by Gray. Okay free period!"

I sat down and a short blue haired girl came up to me.

"Hi! My name is Levy McGarden hope we can be good friends Lu-chan! I can call you that right?"

"Sure! I don't mind Levy-chan." I responded

She walked away and started talking to a boy with a lot of piercings. I turned to Gray.

"Who is she talking to? He looks scary.

"His name is Gajeel. Those two like each other."

Then the door slammed open revealing a black haired girl.

"Crap!" I heard from Gray

"Gray where were you last night. Mom was worried. She almost called the cops." She said in a deadly tone

"Why are you so mad Ultear? I called home last night." Gray said slightly shaking.

"Oh you did?" Ultear said back to normal now

"Damn that Lyon he told me he'd tell you."

Ultear was out the door in a flash and down in the second year hall there was yelling.

"YOU MADE MOM AND I SO WORRIED!"

"I'm sorry! So Don't kill me!"

**At Lunch**

"LU-CHAN! OVER HERE!" Levy said while waving her arm in the air so I could see her

I walked over and sat across from her and took out my bento. There was people already at the table.

"So Lu-chan are you and Gray dating?"She whispered while wiggling her eyebrows

I blushed.

"I can hear you Levy" Gray said sitting next to me

"What's with you and Gajeel then?" I asked

"N-nothing" she said just as Natsu sat across from Gray.

"So you're the new student" Said a scarlet haired lady standing right next to a blue haired man

"Y-yes I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

"Nice to meet you I'm Erza Scarlet and this is Jellal."

They sat down.

Then Natsu knocked his hand on Erza's cake and it fell to the floor.

"My strawberry cheesecake." She said sadly

"NATSU!"

Jellal then put an new cake in front of her and she went back to eating.

**After School**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Gray!" Loki called out

"What?" Gray asked obviously annoyed

"Where were you last night?"

"At Lucy's"

"WHAT!" THen Loki started freaking out saying things like "I'm definitely hotter than him" He didn't even notice when Lucy came up to Gray.

"Where's Laxus?" Gray asked

"He's hanging out with his friends."

"Oh so it's just you and me then" Lucy blushed at his comment

On their way back they ran into Gray's older brother Lyon.

"I see you have got yourself a girlfriend." Lyon teased

They both blushed.

"See you two even blush in sync."

"Gray, Lyon!" A voice came from behind them

"Hey Ultear." Lyon greeted

"Gray? Is this your girlfriend`

"Not you too!" Gray groaned

"My name is Lucy."

"Ultear. Nice to meet you. Oh I know! How about you hang out with us for a bit!" Ultear didn't wait for an answer and dragged Lucy to their house.

"_Scary!" _Lyon and Gray both thought

~to be continued~

**Natsu: Why have I barely said anything!**

**Loki: All I did was freak out.**

**Jellal: All I did was give Erza cake.**

**Gajeel: You call that bad? All I did was talk to Levy.**

**Levy: What you don't like talking to me? -sniffle-**

**Gajeel: I never said that! -panics- **

**Loki: Aoi-san sure is cruel.**

**Natsu: Yeah.**

See you soon!

~Aoi-san


End file.
